


Venture bros oneshots !

by Cowboysarecool



Category: The Venture Bros, Venture Bros
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysarecool/pseuds/Cowboysarecool
Summary: I’m probably not gonna use some of the characters tagged plus alot if things I ship are like crack ships but idk anyways it’s just gonna be oneshots about venture bros the first one is short and kinda sad but I hope people like them!! :)





	1. Sad times for Doc

Setting: early season 6 

 

Warnings: self harm, cutting

 

It's been maybe a week since Brock got back and Doc was still distant. Brock didn't expect him to be sobbing tears of joy at his arrival but after some time he had to forgive him, right? 

 

Brock rounded the corner and stood by Docs door, he knocked and waited for an answer, listening closely he heard soft almost sobs. Brock was worried what if something happened? He doubted he'd cry but his brother did just die.

Brock opened the door slowly, it was hard for him to be quiet seeing that he's a big man wearing steel toed boots on a wood floor.

 

Doc turned quickly, he looked up at Brock with red tear filled eyes. He tried to be angry when he talked but it came out as more of a pitiful whimper.

"Can't you knock?!" He said stating at Brock with a disgruntled expression.

 

Brock starred back taken back a little, "sorry Doc.. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Brock said almost apologetically.

"Not hurting yourself like last time." Brock said finishing his sentence.

 

Doc winced at the remembrance of the last time Brock heard him crying.

 

~~flashback~~

 

It was at the compound , the boys were young maybe 12. It was the first time the boys died. Doc was devastated, he cried for months and almost didn't move.

 

The boys were back now, happy and unaware of what happened, why their dad was staying locked up in his room, or why whenever you passed his room you'd hear crying.

 

It went on like that for weeks. Until one day they stopped hearing the crying. 

 

Brock was scared. He knew either he's doing great or he's dead. He didn't wanna think about that. Brock must've knocked at least a’thousand times before busting down the door. 

"Doc are you ok!!?" He yelled.

No response.

 

Brock walked over to his bed nervous and antsy, he pulled the covers off him to reveal a little bald man seemingly asleep with thousands of cuts on his arms a puddle of dry blood surrounding his thin arm. 

 

Brock was shocked but didn't show it when he wrapped Doc up in his blanket and carried him outside passing the confused and worried boys.

 

While waiting for the ambulance Brock was.. sad? He waited nervously hoping Doc was ok. He couldn't lose him..

 

"I love ya’ Doc." Brock said as he got into the ambulance carrying doc in his strong but gentle arms, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

 

Brock didn't know why he did it but he felt it was needed. At least the medics didn't question it. 

What Brock really didn't know was that Doc was awake, listening, feeling, loving. Doc almost wanted to jump up and kiss him right there. But he told himself it was all just in the moment.

 

~~flashback over~~

 

Doc sat up "No, I'm fine.. I just.. missed you." He said anxiously, "You really scared us all when you left. When you came back I didn't expect it." Doc said his mouth becoming dry with sorrow and love. 

Doc realized his feelings for Brock a long time ago, he tried to ignore them, but they've gotten stronger over time.

"Doc I-" Brock tried to say something before Rusty lunged at him, Doc placing his thin but long arms around Brocks neck and kissed him. 

Brock was stunned, he'd always been into girls! How could he be enjoying this so much?? He kissed Doc back, lovingly and passionate, yet rough and wanting. 

He pushed Doc back into his mattress before taking a break. " I love you Doc." He said full of the sweet bliss they call love. He'd had a thing with Molotov but this?? Different. "I'm glad your ok, promise I'll never leave again." 

And with that Brock kissed him again not waiting for a response already knowing what he'd say.


	2. Tree creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)) I thought it was a funky title shush
> 
> Anyways it’s jaredean but it’s like kinda an au so just pretend Dean doesn’t know about brown widow and only knows Jared!!
> 
> Also setting is in season 7 but before all the stuff with Sirena or tbh in the au last day it didn’t happen :P

Jared sat apot one of the many trees surrounding the campus of Stuyvesant university, in his costume as the Brown Widow, of course. 

Watching, scanning really, the area below. His dorm room. He saw Dean below sitting at the small desk next to his bed. He was reading a book, most likely the philosophy textbook, he wasn’t doing so great in that class especially after Tosh took over.

 

Dean looked so.. concentrated and statue like. But the nice kind! The kind you could stare at alllll day. Jared thought to himself.

 

Jared was so busy thinking of Dean he didn’t notice him get up and go outside. 

 

Dean was studying, hard. He needed to pass this test! It was a big percent of his grade and with Tosh as the new professor it was hard to understand anything! He’s also pretty sure he sabotages his grade just cause he’s close with Jared.

Dean wasn’t sure why Tosh hated Jared. It made him upset, Jared was so sweet and caring. How could anyone hate him. He thought to himself feeling flustered.

 

Feeling warm in the face he went outside for some fresh air. He was studying to much anyway he told himself trying to deny any thoughts of Jared.

He walked outside quickly knowing it was a little taboo to be walking around the dorm buildings this late at night.

He finally got outside after what seemed to be an eternity of stairs. Pushing the doors open and walking to the side of the dorm building where it seemed nice at. The stars and trees making a good place to look for constellations. 

 

Dean could’ve swore he saw something move in the trees. A big thing that submerged itself in the leaves after seeing Dean turn the corner. He watched suspiciously.

 

Jared noticed Dean was gone after a few moments of fantasizing of romantic things involving a certain someone. 

Probably just went to the bathroom. He told himself hoping it was true, but alas his hopes weren’t fulfilled.

He saw Dean round the corner quickly, he wasn’t wearing his coat just the button up shirt and his cuffed jeans. A weird style but who was he to judge?

Jared retreated into the leaves of the thinning tree. He couldn’t let Dean see him. He wouldn’t understand. No one he knew would. Face turning sour at the thought of being alone, he always tries not to think of being alone or different, he wanted to connect with people! He’s tried oh so many’ times. 

 

He saw Dean starring the the Trees looking almost exactly at him. It was nerve racking. 

Although, he thought to himself, he would know it was me if I just popped up. He can’t see me without the suit he’ll never know! Jared thought happily.

 

Dean watched the trees nervously looking for whatever was in there to make a mistake. 

Suddenly he saw someone leap out of the trees and do some amazing acrobatics.

Dean yelped in surprise. He expected a big cat or a regular guy hiding from something stupid, not a masked figure.

“Not to worry citizen!” The masked figure spoke “it’s just The Brown Widow!” They said eccentrically giving themself a grand entrance.

 

Dean laughed he wasn’t sure at what though. It could’ve been the fact he was so scared over a cute offbrand Spider-Man, or that offbrand Spider-Man sounded suspiciously like Jared. 

He doubted Jared could be a superhero though, he’s to normal and doesn’t have may factors that could lead up to this.

Although it would make sense if he had multiple eyes. He always wore a headband no matter what the occasion was.

 

Dean positioned himself leaning on the wall. “Oh! Soo what was that about?” He asked Brown Widow questionably.

 

“Well um, I uh-“ the widow started anxiously.  
“I just got nervous I guess? Not alot of people out here ya know.” He said with a bashful smile, rubbing the back of his concealed neck.

 

Dean laughed accordingly, “I was expecting something scary, or like a cat to jump down! Not some spider guy!” Dean said waving his arms around at his words.

 

Jared laughed, “sorry to disappoint.” 

 

Dean shrugged it off, should I just say he sounds like my friend or would that scare him? He thought to himself.

After a moment of silence brown widow broke the ice. “So, you go to school here?” He asked already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah it’s pretty cool. Better than any learning beds.” Dean almost smacked himself with that last comment, it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. 

 

That was t something Dean told me. Jared thought to himself. As long as he doesn’t know who I am, I should be a lie to ask questions.

“Well at least it’s better now!” Jared sound happily. “So you have any friends here?” He asked hoping for a good answer.

“Yeah actually!” Dean said cheerfully. “Mostly just two but their still cool.” He said with a big grin. 

 

“That’s great!” Jared said looking around. He knows stars and garters will be here soon. 

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked, noticing brown widows nervous stance and looking around.

“No it’s just, there’s supposed to be another superhero come by and he really wouldn’t wanna see me here.” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m probably taking up all your time. I should go so the superhero guy won’t see you.” 

“Ah, ok! If that’s what you wanna do. My patrols about over anyway.”

Dean smiled nervously, ”okay!, maybe I’ll see you again?” He asked hoping the answer was yes.

“As long as your out” brown widow said pointing finger guns and winking while slowly walking backwards away from Dean.

Dean waved goodbye before turning around and walking into the building.

 

Jared still dressed as brown widow decided it was best to change under the bleachers of the football stadium nearby. He quickly walked back to the university, opening the doors with a drawstring bag on his side.

 

He knew Dean was still up, he just didn’t expect him to be standing outside their room looking pitiful an annoyed.

“Heyy Dean.” He said reaching to touch his shoulder.

“Oh! Jared I’m so glad your here.” Dean said almost jumping with joy. “I went outside and forgot my key so I can’t get back in.”

 

“So forgetful.” Jared said playfully when unlocking the door with his key.

Dean laughed feeling embarrassed. He  
Was suspicious that brown widow definitely could’ve been him. He hoped it wasn’t but, that voice.

“So what were you doing out so late anyways?” Dean asked Jared.

Jared started to sweat,It was easy to make up an excuse but he didn’t wanna lie to Dean. Maybe he could tell him, his life must be pretty weird if he went to school in a learning bed. 

He decided against telling Dean right away and just told him that it’s a long story. 

 

I’ll tell him when it’s right, Jared thought confidently.

 

Dean was happy Jared would tell him what’s going on and why he doesn’t come back until like 3 am but he was nervous that his suspension could be true. 

All that means though is that we could relate more and I could be closer to Jared. Dean thought feeling flustered again. 

Brown widow asked about his friends, was it possible he wanted to know what he thought of Jared? Most definitely so. 

 

Jared left to go to the bathroom. Dean waited patiently hoping it wouldn’t take to long.

 

Jared walked into the bathroom with the idea of showing Dean that he was brown widow. 

He picked up his suit and looked carefully thinking of all the bad things that could happen if he did that. 

He could hate me, he could out me, he might want a new roommate, he could leave me.

Jared thought of all the bad things and decided against showing him.

Not tonight. He thought as he put the suit back in the bag and walked out of the bathroom. 

 

“I think we should just get some sleep.” Jared said walking over and sitting on his bed parallel from Deans bed. 

“Oh. If that’s what you want” Dean said sadly. He was hoping to talk to his roommate.

 

Jared felt bad, he knew Dean wanted to talk but he was shutting him out. “We can talk tomorrow. We have class in a few hours anyways and a test in philosophy.” 

Dean almost forgot about that stupid test until Jared mentioned it. 

His eyes went wide and he looked at Jared. “God Jared! You let me stay up this long?!” He said jokingly at his friend sitting across from him. 

Jared laughed and turned out the light, already in his pajamas he pulled up the covers. “Goodnight Dean.” He said 

“Night Jared.” Dean said doing the same on his side of the room.


	3. When Sirena and Hank sank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty oof 
> 
> It’s about the stuff that happens after Hank and Sirenas relation ship and he wakes up after the coma.
> 
> It’s not really Shippy just sad it’s about their breakup rip :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that pun was horrible-

When Hank woke up the first thing he thought of was Sirena in Deans bed. It seemed like such a foreign idea for Dean to have sex, especially with someone Hank loved. He just couldn't do that something was going on and he needed to find out what.

 

Hank checked out of the hospital around 6 or 7 am he saw Dean sleeping outside. He wasn't mad at him.. just disappointed like those cheesy movies would always say.

Hank took the subway to his penthouse. When he walked in the door he expected people to be worried, but it seemed as if no one knew what happened because no one was there.

"Shouldn'ta gotten my hopes up." He said irritated as he walked to his room. 

He didn't know what to do when he got to his bed. Should I start here? Should I try and find my mom? Should I talk to Dean and Sirena? 

 

The choices filled his head as he later back on his mattress. Closing his eyes to think harder on the subject he finally decided. Dean and Sirena it is! He thought knowingly.

 

Hank wasn't sure why she slept with Dean. I mean I know I had some problems in that area but we could get past that! That wasn't why I liked her anyway. He thought feeling sad. 

 

He knows thinking about it will make him sad but what else could he think about?? 

 

He got out his phone and decided to text Sirena, he knew Dean was looking for him so he wanted to it be bothered by him.

Noticing she already sent a few messages stating apologies and hopefulness he decided to type out what he had to say.

He really didn't know what that was, he didn't know how to feel, should he be angry at her or forgiving? 

He went with normal.

 

"Hey" was all he said which was what a normal person would say as a greeting but Hank was necessarily normal.

 

She text back almost instantly, "your ok??" 

"Yeah I'm fine." He said trying to make himself sound angry. He went to the kitchen to get himself pizza that was in the fridge. Seeing Vincenzo's logo made his stomach turn.

Before he could even get a slice out he heard footsteps coming toward him, he thought maybe it was Pop cause they were lighter than Brocks. 

Although it could be Dean he thought nervously, which was weird for him.

 

Before he could turn around to look a pair of arms hug him from behind. Shocked, he turns around to see Sirena. 

"I'm sorrrryy Hank." She says stretching out her words. 

Hank didn't know what to say, he loved Sirena but she hurt him in the worse way possible.

"Why'd you do it?" He said turning back to his pizza.

 

"It's hard to explain.. whenever you get done gettin' food we'll talk" Sirena said cautiously, knowing that probably anything could break Hanks false ice cold demeanor.

 

Hank finishes his food quickly, looking forward to the talk with Sirena who was anxiously waiting in his room.

 

When he finished he walked to his room and sat in his bed next to Sirena. "So.." He said waiting for he reasoning. "I'm gonna be honest Hank, I dunno why I did it, I think I know why but i really don't know.." she said looking down.

"Why do you think you did it?" Hank asked reaching to grab her hand, feeling pity for her.

"Cause it's just, ughh I dunno I feel stupid sayin' it." Sirena said crossing her arms embarrassed taking her hand out from under hanks.

 

“Just tell me it’s not like I could be more upset.” Hank said feeling annoyed by her refusal to talk.

 

Sirena was taken back by his remark, she was going to say something but decided against it. He had every right to be angry.

“Ok so the reason I slept with Dean is cause you smothered me. An that always freaks me out cause ya’ know there’s always Rocco or some other goon folowin’ me around. Dean was just so nice and thoughtful and he didn’t smother me or way me feel creeped out.”

 

Hank thought for a second, I creeped her out?? He thought sadly. 

“I didn’t mean to freak you out. It was just my first relationship and I was nervous I loved you and I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Hank stated feeling horrible and guilty.

“You don’t gotta explain yourself, I know you were nervous an scared. I was the bad guy in the relationship Hank not you.” Sirena said putting a hand on his arm. 

 

Hank was bawling, at that point he knew what was happening. 

“Don’t cry there’s nothin’ wrong with you. You were a great boyfriend!” She said embracing Hank in a hug.

 

“But it’s over.” Sirena stated still hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was sad :>


	4. College Brusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda cheesy and I really didn’t feel like I could write a good ending so sorry if it’s kinda lame and sorry it took so long to get done. :)

Rusty didn't plan on being gay, yeah he's known for a while but he didn't plan on coming out until people stopped caring about him or his fathers legacy, and he certainly didn't plan on being outed by his stoned best friend.

They were at a party, not a big one but a pretty well sized one. Verner, White, Mike, and Brock were there. Those are last were the people who he knew. They sat in a circle that's 70s show style taking hits off the weed Verner had bought.

Rusty, Mike, Pete, and Verner down in some weird cellar like room smoking. "We could be doing this in our room." Rusty barked.

"It's more fun down here Rust". White said, the high already hitting him. 

"It's T.S" Rusty said crossing his arms. "Just gimme a hit already." He said reaching for the blunt that Mike was holding. 

"Hey, wait your turn man." Mike said pulling his arm back. Rusty rolled his eyes, tired of waiting for his turn he watched Mike inhale deeply and then exhale. God I wish that were me. Thought Rusty to himself.

 

Soon everyone was feeling the high, they laughed together and told funny stories about each other. Like they usually did whenever they got high.

Only one difference, what white said about Rusty.

"Ya' Know T.S is sooooo gayy." He said obnoxiously almost like he was pretending to be stoned.

Rusty's eyes almost popped out of his head, he felt his stomach drop. Hopefully they don't believe it or they just forget. He thinks hopefully. But with his luck you could guess how it went.

"How so?" Asked Mike. 

"Yeah how would you know Peter?" Verner asked suspiciously. 

White raised his Snow White eyebrows, "wellllll," He said dragging his words along. Rusty dreading whatever was about to come from his mouth decided to speak up, " I'm not gay you idiots." He said almost fooling himself from how serious and truthful he sounded.

Pete looked at Rusty disappointed and annoyed. Rusty looked back at him angry as ever.

I only just told him a week ago, I thought I could trust him. Maybe I was wrong. Rusty thought sadly.

The night continued on as if nothing happened. What they didn't notice was Brock Samson lurking in the corner.

 

After the party ended, or they were thrown out of some guys house off campus. They went to their dorms. Rusty didn't have a lot to say to Pete, he betrayed him, or even if he didn't mean to he wouldn't find out then and he certainly wouldn't forgive him on the spot.

Rusty went to his room alone and tired. He needed to sleep this off it felt like a nightmare. When he walked into his room he expected loud moans of the poor girl Brock was seeing that night, instead he was greeted to silence.

"Ugh finally!" Rusty said walking into the room and looking around not seeing and sign of his roommate.

"Finally what?" Asked his roommate from up in his top bunk.

"Oh! Uh nothing" said Rusty surprised at his roommates voice.

 

How do I ask this? Thought Brock from his lying position. He wanted to ask Rusty if he was gay. He heard them talking at the party. He always thought the ginger was kinda fruity lookin'. Actually when he first saw him he thought Rusty was a girl. He couldn't deny the attraction even if he was a dude.

"So ughh I was wonderin' are you uh.. gay?" Brock asked now sitting up looking at Rusty.

 

"No. Why, does it matter?" Rusty said back. Shit! Did he hear ya at the party?? Rusty asked himself.

"You don't gotta lie I seen how you always bit that albino guys head off for outin' ya."

 

Shit he knew. 

 

"Ok yeah fine, what of it?" He asked rudely leaning against the bed.

"I think that's brave." The blond said, climbing down the ladder on their bunk bed.

Rusty was shocked. Was it really?? He'd always been called a coward. How ironic.

"Really?, how?" He asked the bigger man who now stood in front of him.

"You bein' some famous guys kid with everybody down your neck askin' about ya' even if no one knows they could find out, and if they did you'd still be cool. At least I hope you'd be cool." 

Thaddeus blushed thinking about Brocks words of admiration. The muscular blond stood frighteningly close to him. So close he could probably kiss him. He blushed harder at the thought of kissing his roommate and mentally punished himself for thinking of it.

 

Was he moving closer? Rusty thought. No, maybe he's probably still a little high, or maybe it's what he wants to happen. 

Brock was actually moving closer. He wanted to kiss the short, lanky, pizza faced nerd. He didn't know why but he grabbed Rusty's face and moved to match Rusty's lips. 

He connected their lips softly, not how he usually kisses his girls, but then again Thaddeus wasn't a girl. 

 

Rusty didn't know what to think. Some blond hunk who he's hardly talked to is kissing him, and he's enjoying it. 

 

Only a few minutes later the kiss ended. Although to both of them it felt like a life time. 

Brock didn't know what to say. He just kissed his greasy balding roommate. He'd been interested In only women before, so why was Rusty so interesting and amazing to him?

Brock and Rusty stared at each other speechless and anxious. 

 

Why did I do that? Brock thought nervously. I shouldn't have done that I'm so stupid. I should go get with a girl. Right now.

"Gotta go." He mumbled and pushed past the ginger. He walked out the door on his way to find a girl to get drunk and fool around with.

 

Rusty was left dumbfounded at the events prior to Brock rushing out the door. They kissed. For the first time. 

Probably last. Rusty told himself not wanting to feel happy or joy. He knew he’d be graduating soon and didn’t wanna miss some freshman roommate that he barely knew.

Thaddeus tried not to think about the kiss and got into bed. Not that he could sleep any good now that that happened.

Feeling depressed and sleep deprived he popped some pills and went off to sleep.

 

About 2 weeks later of him and Brock avoiding each other that his dad would die, right after Brock kicked all his friends and his asses for no apparent reason. He left the school after that, but he wasn’t totally sad, he was a little sad to leave his roommate but at least there wasn’t any tension between them anymore. 

 

 

Little did he know that years later he’d meet his first kiss again, and fall in love.


	5. One sided Brusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock questions his relationship with Warriana 
> 
> And kinda Brusty idk it’s implied

Setting: Early season 7/sometime after season 6

 

Brock left tophet tower rubbing his lower back per usual especially after he and Warriana got together officially.

 

He was happy with Warriana definitely. Her muscles were bigger than his, she was cool and fun to hang around with, basically like a best friend...who you had sex with.

 

Sometimes Brock thought Warriana acted really masculine. Almost as if she were a man. Which was no problem to Brock but sometimes he wondered, “What if Warriana was a man?”

“Would we still be together?”

“Would I still like her if she was a dude?”

The answer to those questions were Yes. Brock didn’t want to admit it but he thought Warriana as a guy would probably be hotter than now.

 

If Doc had muscles.. Brock didn’t let himself finish that thought.

 

He’d been think to much, he thought pushing the foul images to the back of his head.

 

As soon as Brock entered Ventech tower he went straight to his room. Ignoring Hank calling for him. 

 

I just needa sleep this off.

 

So that’s what he tried to do. Emphasis on Tried. He couldn’t stop thinking of Doc or Warriana as a man.

 

Am I gay? Or bi? Something in between?? He asked himself countless times.

 

Finally he got some sleep after hours of confusion.

That morning was awkward, seeing Doc after the thoughts he’d had of him. 

 

Brock made every excuse possible to not be near Doc until he figured himself out.

 

That night he came to see Warriana. He decided that he didn’t want to be with her anymore. 

Warriana took it surprisingly well, “If you change your mind I’ll be here Hercules.” The buff woman said closing the door after Brock left.

 

Brock walked back to the penthouse feeling relieved. Apon entering when he saw Rusty on the couch curled up asleep he thought, I think I’ll settle for non-muscled Doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like muscle lady

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all that that’s so cool :))) I’m gonna write more I’m just not super great at ideas


End file.
